minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/Love and War, A Minecraft Fan Story Part 1: The Tides of War.
Meanwhile... Just outside the obsidian walls of the castle... Several troops ran through a jungle, there were sounds of explosions, screams, and... Other things throughout the jungle. The people that were fighting for the kingdom, which went by the name of Aranda, rode on horseback, there were a few Llamas that followed their owners who were on horseback, and there was one who was riding on a Polar Bear. Then the general of the troops put his hand up, which commanded all the horses to stop. "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, THERE ARE OVER 2,000,000 OF YOU FIGHTING TONIGHT, WE MIGHT NOT HAVE OUR ALLIES TONIGHT, BUT WE EITHER HAVE TO DEFEAT THEM, OR DIE FOR OUR KINGDOM!" The general shouted. Order then raised her hand. "WHAT DO YOU WANT???" He shouted. "N-n-nothing..." Order then said, lowering her hand. Wolf leaned over to her to whisper to her. "What were you going to ask?" He asked. "I'll tell you later." She whispered back. "Guys, shhh... You know how our General is when people whisper." Ender told them. "ANYWAYS!!! GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT!" He yelled, then he raised his hand again, and all the horses ran towards the inner jungle, to join the other troop from their kingdom which was starting to be cut down by the kingdoms that wanted to destroy their kingdom. "WOOOOOOOH!" Steve yelled. "I never thought I would die tonight..." The Lever scoffed, his Polar Bear named Larry was going slightly slower than he normally would, this was probably because of how scared he was, they were going into war after all. "Hey man, don't say that, we might survive! I hope..." Becky said. "Now watch out, there could be traps anywhere." They heard a man from up front say. Then the exact same man's horse stepped on something, they heard a pressure plate click and then it exploded, so did the man and his horse, his horse dropped a saddle, and he dropped his iron armour and iron sword. "This place is a damn minefield!" The Lever shouted. Everyone had either iron or chain mail armour on, and possessed iron, stone, golden or wooden swords, some had bows though. Only the generals had diamond materials, that's how poor their kingdom was. Then someone shot an arrow and it landed into the leg of Winslow's horse, his horse yelped in pain and fell over, Winslow rolled off the horse and got out his stone sword. "WHOEVER THAT WAS, YOURE GOING TO REGRET HURTING MY HORSE!" Winslow yelled, then someone leaped from the bushes and attacked him, he also had a stone sword and was wearing iron armour. Winslow then fought his attacker, and was getting the upper hand. "GUYS GO!" Winslow yelled. The others rode their horses into the jungle, and admired the carnage, people fighting each other, swords clashing, potions being thrown, people being attacked by mobs, explosions, screams... Horrified animals ran amongst the jungle, some of them were on fire. Then a parrot crashed into the back of Ender's chain helmet, the force was very strong, and Ender fell over. He looked down at the parrot, it was one of those grey and yellow parrots, it looked at Ender and chirped at him, it seemed to be totally unharmed from the impact. "BAWK, master?" The parrot said. Ender smiled, he picked up the parrot and put it on his shoulder. "I think I'll call you... Paul." Ender said. Meanwhile, Order, Wolf, Steve and a few others were locked in battle with several army men, Humans and Villagers, the flags on their arms, which were Red with a Black Skull, they were fighting their main enemies in the war, the kingdom which was known as "Barron". They were the main cause of the war, along with their own kingdom of Aranda. "LOOK OUT GERALD!" Wolf yelled, one of the people they were fighting almost hurt his Llama, he pushed Gerald out of the way and clashed swords with the person who tried to attack his pet. Order and Steve fought their attackers, they were lucky to be alive. The Lever and Larry were taking on a witch and 4 soldiers, the people they were fighting in particular seemed to be VERY inexperienced with fighting, apart from the witch, she did well. Ender, Paul, Becky, Lnerd and Jesse were trying to get to the other side of the jungle to find any survivors or captured members of their team. The morning was fast approaching, and there was no sign of the fight stopping. Then they saw something surprising, the whole battle STOPPED, and the sound of their enemies anthem could be heard, then they saw why. The king of Barron, along with his son, and his advisor; Alex were walking down the charred jungle, and towards the front entrance of their kingdom, Ender, Paul, Becky and Jesse followed them, their king had probably called for a meeting. As they continued down the path, the rest of their friends followed. "What's going on?" Jesse asked. "I think some sort of meeting was called." Lnerd responded. "Well, they would probably want some members of their army at the meeting, so I say we find out as much information as possible." Order suggested. Meanwhile... In Jill's room... Her bedrock door then opened with the sound of Pistons, her mother was standing at the entrance, dressed in her queenly robes and armour. "Good morning." She said to her mother. "Shhh... Come outside with me, your father and I need you for this meeting." Her mother said. Jill then started to walk from her room, following her mother down the corridor. Jill was a short girl, less than 2 blocks tall, she was 14 years old, with her 15th birthday coming soon, she had shoulder length brown hair and wore clothes that were traditional in her kingdom, she always felt humid wearing them though, and wished she could wear what the common folk wore, she had a mixed skin tone, and she was slightly overweight, not like the fat guy from TSOSW (Oh look a shout out.) Her mother was taller than she was, she wore golden robes and had long black hair. "Are we there yet?" Jill asked. "Yes, now don't say ANYTHING unless your father or I tell you." Her mother ordered. They were outside the castle, and onto a balcony that overlooked the rest of the kingdom, it had a large set of stairs that led up to it, and her father was standing just in front of the stairs, looking extremely angry. Her father was a very tall person, he was 3 blocks tall, wore green robes and a golden crown, and had a long black beard. "Finally, I would've thought it would've taken longer to get her here." Her father scoffed, he wasn't a good parent OR King, as he was very cruel to the people of the kingdom. Then their guests arrived. The man was a tall villager with a 2.5 block build, he had no hair, which was common among villagers, a trimmed brow, a scar on his eye, and wore purple robes. Then there was his son, Jill recognized him, it was the Villager boy with blonde hair from her dream! He was even more handsome in person, he was the prince of the other kingdom, and the Villager with purple robes was his father, and therefore King. Then there was the king's advisor, he creeped Jill out, he had red eyes, a 2.2 block build, black armour (like Tim's but black and no helmet.) and had brown hair. "Now before I begin, WHAT IS WITH THESE SOLDIERS?" Jill's father yelled. The members of the kingdom turned around to see Order, Ender, Winslow, Jesse, Steve, Wolf, Lnerd, Becky, The Lever, Gerald, Larry, and Paul they now all had ashamed looks on their faces. "You see, we..." Lnerd started to explain, but she was cut off by the king. "YOU MEASLY SOLDIERS SHOULD NOT BE HERE, YOU DISGRACEFUL, DISRESPECTFUL, UGLY, DISGUSTING-" The king said before being cut off by Order. "SHUT UP" Order shouted, she would not deal with the way their king was defacing them, they could've lost their lives in the battle, but he didn't care. The king's face turned red, Jill wanted to say something, but then her father shouted again. "GUARDS, GET THESE DISRESPECTFUL SOLDIERS OUT OF HERE, I'll think of a punishment for them later..." He said. "That's really not necessary." Jill's mother said. He didn't listen to her, his guards then sent the soldiers and their pets in the castle. "Anyways... Hello King William, it is nice to see you and Mason." Jill's mother said to the 2 villagers. Mason, the villager boy, then smiled, but King William looked cross. "We've put up with this for over 4 years... I've had it with all the people I'm losing because of you, killing our Ender Dragon." William said. "We did not kill that stupid bat, and I will keep sending soldiers at you until your army... And you and your son are reduced to ash..." Jill's father growled. That was how the war started, The End and its territory were owned by King William and his kingdom, meaning he owned everything that lived there, even the last known Ender Dragon in existence, but it was supposedly killed by members of their kingdom, then that sparked several feuds, and eventually, a war, then several kingdoms joined the 2 that sparked the war, resulting in 2 sides who were fighting in the awful war. Then Mason noticed Jill, and she noticed him, they both looked at each other, they were both awe struck. Jill realized that she couldn't allow her father to destroy him or any member of his kingdom, she would have to protect him and the soldiers, the soldiers didn't deserve whatever punishment her father had planned. "We'll be going now." King William said, "And keep your daughter away from my son if she goes to The Son of our supreme ruler's birthday celebration." "Don't worry, she won't be going." Her father replied. Then King William, Mason, and Alex walked away. A while after they left, Jill's father spoke to his wife. "Go take her to get some food, I'm going to go and deal with those soldiers." He said, and he walked back into the castle, Jill was scared, she didn't know what happened to people who broke the rules, she would have to save them... To be continued in part 2! Preview for part 2 comes soon! Category:Blog posts